The Secret Search
by stagewriter
Summary: Odysseus, Eli, and Christian put together a search team to prove that DemiTitans are real despite Chiron's protests and refusal to give them a quest. Follow their team as they prove the existance of DemiTitans and the challenges they face along the way.
1. The Search Team

**AN: I finally found time to write! Okay this is Part Three so if there's a reader who would like to read this story I sugest that you read parts one and two. I know its a lot but trust me it helps. For those of you who already know what's going on and have already read the first two parts I welcome you back and hope you enjoy part three.**

Chapter 1

The Search Team

These past few years haven't been great. For those of you who don't remember my name is Odysseus. Technically my last name is Owlit, but I only knew my dad for a couple of minutes so I don't use it. (Long story) Like most children of Athena, I have blonde hair and storm-grey eyes. Joseph tells me that I have Justin Beiber hair which I highly resent. I'm fifteen, as are the others who went on the quest last year. There were twenty-one of us. After a series of events I have come to the conclusion that there are Demi-_Titans_. Yes, you heard me right. However, the minor gods, Chiron, and Lupa won't believe me. On top of that, The Olympian gods are trapped in Kronos' stomach! My friend Violet and her new boyfriend Joseph helped me last year get the special mixture of mustard and wine that made, and will make, Kronos disgorge the gods.

I used to really like Violet and it seemed that Eros lied when he hinted that I would win her heart. Last year, at the end of summer, she picked Joseph. This is a conversation that I don't want to get into.

Violet is a daughter of Iris and she has dirty blonde hair and rainbow colored eyes. Meanwhile her boyfriend looked like the average child of Neptune, jet black hair and sea green eyes.

Since the titans now rule most everywhere near the Camp Jupiter, We have all moved to Mount Olympus. At the moment, I was trying to convince Chiron to believe me about my theory about Demi-Titans.

"Please!" I asked like a three year old would ask for candy.

"Odysseus," Chiron said, "I do believe you. However, since you have no proof of reasonable belief… Other than a hunch… I can't send anyone on a quest to look for them. I don't even know if the Romans and Greeks combined will be able to win this one. The Giants and the Titans is a tough combination to beat. Plus we're still looking for recruits for battle. Also the fact that many campers, including Dave, have left to join Mary and the titans…"

"That no good traitor," I mumbled, "I can't believe Dave loves her so much that he would go join her. Her and her son. Why would she have a kid with Kronos?"

"I thought I told you that she might not have."

"Wait," I said, recalling the long lecture he gave me a few seconds ago, "A quest… Ok thanks for your help Chiron."

"Wait!" Chiron called after me as I ran away.

I ran towards the archery targets and found my best friend, Eli, a son of Apollo who had light blonde hair and light brown eyes. He was with Christian, a son of Eros who had light pink eyes and light brown hair.

In Eli's hands was his magical item, a spear that allowed him to control light (It also turns into a flash-light.) In Christian's hands were an arrow with a pointed heart at the tip and in the other hand was a red and bronze bow. That was his magical Item, if he wanted it to, he could shoot it at monsters and they would fall in love. I had a magical item too. It was called Aspis, which is Ancient Greek for shield. It was a small red block that could make a force field against monsters.

"Hey," said Christian, "Any luck for a quest?"

"Nope," I said happily, "But here's what we're going to do. We're going to go anyway."

"What!" they both shouted in unison.

"We're going to go on our own," I responded.

"Is that aloud?" asked Christian.

"Hell no," I said quickly.

"Wait," said Eli, "Are you sure that we're not going to need any help? I mean, I think we should put a team together."

"Come on," I said, "That will just waist time. Besides we won't need help."

"I have to agree with Eli on this one," said Christian.

"But we don't need…" I said, "Fine."

They led me to a small field and grabbed a piece of paper.

"Now," I said, reluctantly ready to write down our team, "Start choosing people. The group can't be too big."

"Well," said Christian, "If we choose someone who is dating someone else their boyfriend/girlfriend will have to come too."

"Why?" asked Eli.

"Because they'll notice that they're gone," I explained, "So, since you're dating Magus, (daughter of Hecate) I assume that you'll want her to come."

"No," said Eli, "We'll need to know what's going on here so she's keep tabs for us. Plus if something happens to us she'll know what we were doing."

"Good idea," I said, "So John (Son of Ares) is coming right?"

"Yes," said Christian, "Which means Belle (Daughter of Venus) is coming too."

"And what about Violet?" asked Eli, and I thought for a moment.

"She doesn't need to come," I said.

"Her teleportation will be useful," said Christian, "Plus she's gotten better at it so she can teleport farther distances than she used to be able to teleport. And if we need to travel by water Joseph will be very useful."

"Fine," I said as I added them to the list.

"What about Peter?" asked Eli.

"No," I said, "He and Joseph are like the leaders of the Roman Demi-gods. If both of them are gone people will really start to notice."

"Maybe Salvia (Daughter of Ceres)?" said Christian, "Her power to control plants could be useful."

"Yea," I said as I added her to the list.

We went though almost everyone else but no one else seemed to fit the bill.

"Okay," I said, "Eli, you go tell John and Belle. Christian, you've got Salvia and Magus. I'll get Violet and Joseph."

"K," they both said and we split to go find them.

I found Violet and Joseph talking to Peter at the doors to the thrown room. Peter had electric blue eyes and lighting blonde hair. (Excuse the child of Jupiter puns.)

"Hey," I said as I approached them, "Violet, Joseph, can I talk to you guys in private."

"Get over it, brain-boy," said Joseph as he put is arm around Violet.

"Uh," I said, "That's not what I was talking about."

"Oh," he said as he put his arm down, "Then what is it?"

"Sorry but Peter can't know," I said.

"If they know," said Peter, "I know."

"Fine," I said after a while of thinking, "But you can't tell anyone."

"What about Rose (Daughter of Flora)?" asked Peter. Rose had long red hair and light blue eyes. She was also Peter's girlfriend.

"We'll have her be a spy with Magus."

"What are you talking about?" shouted Joseph.

"Calm down," I hushed, "We're gathering a…"

"Who's we?" asked Violet. she looked almost affended.

"Eli, Christian and me," I answered, "We're going to try and find proof of Demi-Titans. Magus and possibly Rose will be our eyes and ears here while we're gone."

The three of them looked at me with their mouths hung open.

"That's…" Violet and Joseph said at the same time.

"Crazy," said Joseph as Violet said, "Brilliant!"

"I'm in," said Peter.

"Me two," said Violet.

"If Violet's going I am," said Joseph.

"I'll go tell Rose your plan," said Peter as he ran off.

"When are we leaving?" asked Violet.

"We haven't gotten to that part yet," I said, "Get Peter and Rose and tell them to meet all of us in Arena at midnight."

"K," said Violet. She opened her mouth to say something but I guess she decided not to say it.

**AN: I know its moving fast but I just could't wait to get the story started.**


	2. Planning Ahead

**AN: Hey! sorry It's a little short but It's just a little filler so the other characters and the reader knows what's going on and stuff. Also, lunalovegood006: what are you talking about? Did you review to the wrong story or something? Also Happy New Year! Anyway enjoy!**

Chapter 2

Planning Ahead

That night I entered the Arena at eleven forty. There I saw Eli and Violet. The three of us used to be our own little group before this whole thing started. For a moment I thought that the three of us should have just gone on our little quest by ourselves.

"Hey," said Eli.

"Hi," I replied.

"Do you guys remember that time we got lost in the forest during capture the flag?" laughed Violet.

"Ha-ha," I laughed, "Yea. I remember you started crying and once we found people they started attacking us."

"Hey," She said at my first comment, "I was ten."

"We were all ten," laughed Eli.

"I miss those days," I said, "Back then everything was fun and much simpler."

"Yea." mumbled Violet.

I looked down at my bead necklace. I used to be scared to wear it in fear it would get ruined. Two years ago when I was assigned to my first quest with six other demigods, another bead was added. The makers decided to make it about the two camps coming together rather than drawing the gods getting eaten. Instead they designed it with two olive branches that made a sort of circle with and eagle in the center and for the year after that, the design was a vile of mustard and wine to represent the quest that Violet, Joseph, and I went on. I only just decided to start wearing it to remind myself of everything that had happened over the years.

Even when I was two and had just started at Camp Half-Blood, The Second Titan War was going on, following that was The Second Giant War. For a few years I had thought everything was at peace but no, Gaea was just planning to create a new war, and new myth of Titans and Giants together. Only this time we didn't have a prophecy to forewarn us. At least none that I was aware of.

By 12:10 everyone had arrived.

"Sorry," said John as he and Belle were the last ones here, "We had to sneak around some of the harpies."

"Yea sure," said Christian and a couple of us chuckled.

"So," I said starting the meeting, "The reason that I called you here is so that we can discuses the plans for our upcoming trip."

"Magus," said Eli. He and I were co captains of this team along with Christian. "You and Rose will be Iris messaging us once a week on Sunday nights. Tell us everything that has been going on."

"While they are doing that we will be searching for recruits for the war and to find proof of Demi-Titans. We will be leaving in three days at nine o'clock P.M. sharp. Don't be late or we'll leave without you."

"From there we will head to Central Park. That is the first place we will be searching," said Eli, "Perhaps we may find some clues there. If not, we plan to continue going west in search."

"Any questions?" I asked and Violet stood up.

"I have one," she said, "Why wasn't I one of the founders of this operation? I mean the three of us have always included each other in everything."

We sat there in silence. We both knew the reason was that we didn't want Joseph trying to be a leader too. After a while she realized she wasn't going to get an answer so she sat back down.

"Anyone else?" asked Eli after an awkward silence.

"I don't have a question but I have an idea," said John as he stood up, "Maybe they are on Mount Othyrs."

"No," I said, "They wouldn't put them in a place that is that obvious."

"I have a question," said Salvia, "When we search Central Park are we going to search in a single group or a lot of separate groups?"

"Separate," I said as I picked up the lots that I cut.

"And our partners are going to be chosen by drawing these stick things." said Eli as he drew one of the largest ones.

Everyone drew their lot and the pairings were;

Me and Belle

John and Eli

Salvia and Joseph

And Peter, Violet, and Christian

Magus and Rose weren't coming.

"Can we switch partners?" asked Belle.

"No," replied Eli.

"I think it would be a really good idea to let us switch partners." She said.

"I guess," Eli and I started to think it was a good idea.

"Belle," said Christian, "Enough with the charm speak. Guys snap out of it."

"Fine," she said as she folded her arms. Eli and I stopped being influenced by her power and went back to normal.

**AN: I know it wasn't that good but please review! Please! **


	3. Central Park

**AN**:** Thanks for the reviews! So, this chapter is going to start off the quest and i know it was rushed but i couldn't wait to get it started! I hope you enjoy the chapter! I made it longer to make up for the last short one. Read and Review please!**

Chapter 3

Central Park

For the last few days we pretended to still be frustrated that we couldn't go on a quest. I mean hey, if someone had been bugging you all winter and then one day they are totally fine with it, wouldn't you get suspicious?

Around mid afternoon I made my way to Chiron's office and searched the drawers of his desk. Then I saw it, on the shelf of the bookcase was a small blue vile. Inside the vile was a special Mixture of Mustard and Wine. I grabbed the Vile and put it in the front pocket of my backpack.

As the sun began to set I snuck away from the group of Minerva and Athena kids and to Athena's room that now was the Athena and Minerva Cabin. I gathered my things and checked them all off a check list.

I wore a plain white shirt and black plaid shorts. I hooked a sword onto my belt. I also packed some extra clothes.

I crept my way to the elevator and saw Violet standing there in short jean shorts and a purple tank top. She no longer always put her hair in a ponytail; instead she would just let it down all of the time. Her bag was leaning against the elevator door and I put mine next to hers. After a few seconds Joseph showed up in a green shirt with a surfer surfing on it and shorts. Then Eli came in a yellow shirt and basket-ball shorts. John then came with Belle. John had a blood red shirt and cargo shorts while Belle wore a pink spaghetti-strap shirt with short jean shorts. Salvia then came in a green shirt and jean shorts that weren't really short. Peter was the last one to show up; he arrived a few minutes before nine. Peter had a navy blue t-shirt with a lightning pattern that ran across it diagonally. He also had grey shorts.

We all grabbed our bags and pressed the elevator button. The doors opened with a ding and we crowded inside of it.

We went down the elevator and when we reached the ground floor we saw harpies roaming the lobby, going up and down the escalators.

We slid out of the elevator, one at a time. I was the last one to get out. I waited for everyone to reach the exit. I stealthily made my way out of the elevator and towards to the escalators that lead to the main entrance. I saw a harpy about to come my way so I ducked behind the front desk. As I hit the floor I accidentally made a sound.

I heard a loud raspy chirp and a bunch of rustling feathers. I looked up and saw one of the Harpies lunging towards me. I rolled out of the way and it hit the ground. I ran for the exit and jumped out the door. The harpies were about to follow me out but I saw Peter, John and Christian close the doors. They struggled to keep them shut so Joseph and I joined them.

After a while the Harpies grew tired so we all started running towards Central Park. After a while we slowed down and We walked through the city.

It was strange that in books and movies, there are millions of alleys but truth be told, there were hardly any. A glow of bright light came from Times Square and Broadway. It almost made it seem like the sun was rising from there. The city never seems to sleep. In fact there were more people out at night than there are during the day.

We walked over to Columbus Circle and saw the large entrance to Central Park. In the night it looked creepy and eerie. We entered and stopped at a large raised area of smooth rocks. We walked to the tallest point and stopped.

"Okay," I said, "We are going to start searching. At four in the after noon come back here and we will tell each other if we found anything."

The others nodded and we all separated into our groups. I found Belle and the two of us started walking. As we searched we would pass one or two hobos.

"So," I said breaking the long silence, "You and John are pretty serious huh."

"Yea," she said, "He's a good boyfriend. Usually I break up with my boyfriends after a few minutes but… there's something special about him."

"That's cool," I said.

"So," she said, "Last year, you, Joseph and Violet were a love triangle right. It was, like, super gossiped about. I just thought you should know that Violet might have made the wrong choice."

"What makes you say that?" I asked.

"Well, there's no chemistry between them. Plus, before Violet came along Joseph and Salvia had a thing for each other. But that's all over now."

"Yea," I said.

"You still like her don't you," she said.

I didn't respond I just looked down.

"I can help get the two of you together," said Belle.

"Thanks but no thanks," I said, "Why are you all of a sudden being nice to me?"

"Because you're one of John friends," she said, "Gods, your hair is driving me nuts! Let me fix it."

She took a single strand of my hair and set it in place.

"Much better," She mumbled.

"That's it?" I said, "That one strand of hair was driving you nuts?"

"Yes," she said, "And there's still a little more but that one was driving me the most crazy."

I thought she was joking so I started to laugh a bit but she looked dead serious and I stopped. We walked down the Mall, down a stair case and it started to rain. We were stuck under the bridge next to the Bethesda Terrace.

"Oh!" cried Belle, "Now what are we gong to do?"

"Keep searching," I said as I was about to go back out into the rain, "It's just rain."

"But then I ruin my clothes, my makeup, and my hair!" She cried.

"Fine," I said and I went to lean against the wall, "I guess we'll sleep here."

She went to the other wall and fell asleep. I stood and looked at the beautiful fountain and the lake behind it. I found myself getting drowsy and I fell asleep.

I woke up the next mourning to chirping birds, for a second I was alarmed, thinking it was the Harpies but then I saw Belle calmly combing her hair.

"About time," she said when she noticed I was awake, "It's eleven thirty."

"It is?" I jumped up and saw that there were a lot of people walking by. At one of the corners of the room a band was singing songs and when people walked by, 1 out of 5 people would put some change into the hat that laid upside-down on the floor.

"Yep," she said as she put the brush back into her small purse. Last year, Magus had enchanted it so it could hold many and large objects. It was like a bottomless bag.

"Isn't the lake beautiful," she said as she walked past the fountain and looked at the calm waters.

I went to join her and we looked at the dark blue water. Just then, the water started to bubble and a thick fog suddenly rolled in. In the Center of the Lake, a gigantic pink shell came out of the water and standing on top of it were two centaurs but instead of having horse hind legs, they had a fish tail.

"What are those?" Belle asked, "And is they dangerous?"

"They're ichthyocentaurs," I said, "And for the second question, it depends."

The two ichthyocentaurs plunged into the water and swam towards us. I held onto my sword, just in case. When they emerged out of the water the fog rolled away and the mist made it look like they were two police officers on horses.

"Child of Venus," The first one said to Belle, "A pleasure to meet you."

"Wait, now I know who you are," I said, "You're Aphros and Bythos. The two of you brought Aphrodite from the bottom of the sea to the surface when she was born."

"Yes indeed child of Athena," said Aphros, "And from that day on we vowed to help any of her children should we ever encounter one."

"So," said Bythos, "What brings you here on this fine day?"

"We're searching for someone," Belle said, "Well, actually a couple someones."

"Could you be more specific?" asked Bythos.

"We looking for proof of Demi-Titans," She hesitantly said.

"Ah yes," said Aphros, "We happen to know about that."

"Yea," said Bythos, "A few friends from the eastern coast told us about it. They said that they are being held as far west of the country you can get. At first they didn't know what was going on but as soon they saw a titan they informed us in hopes of telling Lady Aphrodite but for some reason we can't reach her."

"Really!" exclaimed Belle and the two nodded, "Oh! Thank you guys so much! You've been a great help! And about my mother, um, she was eaten. As were the rest of the Olympians."

"What!" shouted Aphros, "Well, then we shall be on our way to Olympus at once!"

"Oh!" said Bythos, "But before you leave, each of you can take this. Hopefully it will help you get Aphrodite/Venus back."

He handed each of us a pink shell that resembled the one in the middle of the lake.

"A shell?" asked Belle.

"Yes and when you are in deep trouble and you're near the ocean, break it, I guarantee help will find you."

"Thanks," said Belle. She rummaged through her bag and found too small clear cases. She gave on to me and we put the shells in them. I put my cased shell in my bag and she put hers in her bag.

At that the fog rolled back in for a moment and they dived into the water, taking the giant shell with them.

The fog rolled away and I checked my watch. It was 1:00 p.m.

"Let's head back to the rocks."

"Okay," she said.

We ran back to the rocks and waited for the others to arrive. After a while everyone gradually started to show up.

"So," I said once everyone had gathered.

"Did anyone find anything?" asked Eli.

Everyone shook their head so Belle spoke up.

"We found something," she said, "These ithocentors."

"Ichthyocentaurs," I corrected.

"Whatever," she mumbled and then continued the story, "Anyway they told us that we could find the Demi-Titans as far west of this country goes."

"So California," said John.

"Yea," agreed Joseph.

"Wait," said Peter, "I thought the state that was farthest to the west was Hawaii."

"Hey you're right," said Eli.

"I guess we're going to Hawaii," said Christian and the girls cheered.

**AN: Soo? Wat did you think? Tell me in a review! Please review, they help supply my life sourse and if I don't get them i'll die. (not really but you know what I mean.) I have this whole thing figured out and i can't wait to see the reactions! Review!**


	4. The Sun

**AN: Sorry that it took me so long and for those other than Green Lion, I would prefer you told me something through a review rather than a PM as I respond to those faster. So now that the quest has actually begun I was writing and I realized that I forgot about something ver important in the world of Percy Jackson that's been missing.**

Chapter 4

The Sun

We left central park and went strait to Grand Central Station. We stood outside since we weren't taking a train the others had planned on taking the bus to the airport and one of the main busses that went there stopped here.

"Okay so what time will the bus get here?" asked Salvia.

"I don't know," said Joseph, "maybe in about an hour."

"Guys," I said, "I don't think we should take a plane."

"Why not?" asked Peter.

"Because, just in case so we won't get into more trouble than we're already in," I responded, "We should find recruits for the war on the way."

"That's actually a good idea," said John, "Lets do it."

"So we've been waiting here for nothing," complained Christian.

"Pretty much yea," I said, "Now let's go."

A couple of them moaned and we took two cabs to a car rental pace. We walked up to the front desk and let Christian and Belle do all of the talking.

"Hi can help you?" said the boy at the front desk. He seemed to be about twenty one.

"Yes in fact you can," said Belle, "We would really like a Van that can seat around nine of us. Of course it could also be ten if you want to tag along."

The guy the desk blushed.

"Oh and if you could, I'm sure my cousin," Christian motioned to Belle who was technically his aunt, "Would appreciate it if you would give us a full tank free of charge."

"Oh I would," she said, "But, I would be greatly appreciative if you just gave both the gas _and the_ _car_ for free."

"Oh," the guy said, "I'm not sure I can do that. I'm probably going to see some ID 'cause you have to be over twenty one to rent a car."

"Oh you don't need to see our IDs," said Christian, "Don't worry about it. You can trust us."

"Okay," the guy gave into their charm speak and lead us to a white van and filled the _entire_ tank for us. He then handed us the keys.

"Bye," he said and he walked away.

"So easy," said Belle and her and Christian high fived.

"Wait," said Salvia, "Who's going to drive. If we get pulled over then we'll be screwed."

"Don't worry," said Eli, "I turned sixteen just a while ago. I have my license now lets go.

We opened the van's sliding door and piled in the van. Eli got into the driver's seat while Christian got shotgun. Behind the front seats were two rows of three which were easy to reach because they were against the door and behind that was a row of two. John and Belle automatically got into the back row of two. I sat down in the first row of three and Violet sat next to me. Peter and Salvia sat behind us and Joseph sat with them because he wanted to hang out with Peter.

Eli started the car and we drove out of the parking lot and onto the highway.

"I still don't know why you Eli decided not to include me as a co-captain," she whispered after a half hour. Christian and Eli were talking to each other and Peter Joseph and Salvia were talking loudly behind us. Those three reminded me of how Violet, Eli and I were. And John and Belle… well no-one even wanted to see what they were doing.

"Because," I whispered back, "We didn't want Joseph to want to be a captain too. If you were he would instigate that he should be one too."

"Oh," she said. Her rainbow eyes were gleaming and inside of them was the reflection of the sunset. It looked beautiful. I looked out the window for a moment and looked at the sunset.

"I miss hanging out with you," she said, "We used to be best friends."

"Yea I know," I said, still looking out the window. As we drove we passed a sign that said 'Welcome to Pennsylvania.'

"Hey," said Joseph as he sat down next to us, "What are you talkin' about."

"Nothing," said Violet

"To be honest with you Odysseus," Joseph said to me, "I think what we're doing right now is a complete waist of time. I think we should have just gone to Hawaii, found them and then go back."

"And if we couldn't find them and went back to Olympus empty handed what would happen?" I replied.

"We would get into trouble," he guessed.

"Exactly, they'll practically tether us to camp, so we need to have a back up plan so we won't get into trouble."

"Oh," he said dumbly. Violet gave a little giggle because he was so stupid. 'Maybe that's why she liked him,' I thought but then I also thought, 'Who knows, girls are confusing.' And that was the truth.

We zoomed down the highway and as the sun went down and we found ourselves in the Appalachian Mountains there were less and less cars on the road. We were near the boarder of West Virginia, Virginia, and Kentucky. We enjoyed the view of the mountains while we could since as soon as the sun was gone we knew we wouldn't be able to see anything but the road. Within the hour all of the other cars the road, the magnificent view, and the sun were out of sight. As the sun vanished I thought of something.

"Hey if it's not Apollo, who's driving the sun chariot?" I asked loudly. And Eli suddenly stopped the car which caused all of us to crash into the seat in front of us.

"Ow," most everyone shouted.

"Oh," said Belle slowly in realization, "That's why they have seatbelt in cars. I just thought they were to make you look bad."

Violet and I rolled our eyes. And everyone else was trying to find a good way to respond to her comment.

"So who is it?" Eli asked getting back onto the subject, "And who's the moon filling in as the moon god or goddess?"

"I can't believe no one mentioned this earlier or last year," mumbled Belle.

"No one ever mentioned it on Olympus," said Peter, "I guess no one thought about it."

"Or the titans got to take the sun and moon first," said John.

"Everyone quiet," Christian whispered, "If John's right, that could mean the titans know what we're doing and all of our plans."

"You can't be sure of that," said Salvia.

"But he has a point," said Violet, "So we'll have to stay clear of… Well how could we possibly stay clear of the sun?"

"Well," I said after absorbing everything and thinking of a possible solution, "In order to stay out of the suns light, ask yourself this, what's the one place the sun can't see?"

Everyone simply shrugged.

"Beneath the trees," I answered for them, "That's why there are shadows, the sun can't reach shadows because their blocked by something else."

"But we still need to find out who's running the sun and moon," said Christian.

"Why do you think we have Magus and Rose at Mount Olympus," I answered.

Eli drove the car a bit and pulled over near a deep ditch. the tree's from the forrest overlooked us and casted a large shadow over the street. Eli, Christian, and I climbed out of the van and got ourselves set up for a Iris message. Except we didn't have a rainbow. I went back to the car and got Violet's attention.

"Hey can we borrow your shield?" I asked her.

"Make me co-captain and I will," she said.

"Violet I can't do this right now just give me the shield."

"I already talked it over with Joseph," she said, "He promised to not try to take charge."

"That's besides the point," I snap.

"Then what is the point," She snapped back. There was a long pause as I didn't know how to repond.

"Fine," I said reluctantly.

She climbed out of the van, closed the door, we all walked a few yards away from the van, and set up the Iris Message.

The rainbow showed Magus and she saw us right away.

"Really?" said Magus, "It's the first day and you're already calling."

"Magus this is important," said Eli, "We need you to find out something for us."

"What do you need to know?" asked Magus.

**AN: So that's just something I realized and threw into the story as an extra twist. Plus it makes a valid point but doesn't take to much of a toll on the story. Please Review!**


	5. We Battle a Deadly Rooster

**AN: So now they know where they're headed but the journey's only just begun. Oh and sonof pociedon, you don't have to be sorry or anything, I just wanted to let you know that I usualy look at the reviews more than I do to pms. It's honestly not a big deal and I'm sorry if I made you feel bad in any sort of way.  
>Well now that that's all cleared up I give you:<strong>

Chapter 5  
>We Battle a Deadly Rooster<p>

"So you guys want me to get you that information," Magus confirmed.

"Yes," said Eli, "Go as fast as you can but take your time to make sure it's the right answer."

"I'm confused. Do I hurry or take my time?" asked Magus.

"Take your time," I said, "And make sure you tell Rose too."

"I will. I think there's a big file cabinet room full of letters and stuff, I'll just look at the ones that have happened in the last few years."

"You realize that's probably going to be a lot right," said Violet.

"Yea," said Magus, "I know. Plus it might be hard finding it, they have stuff that date back to, like, 2000000000006 BC or something like that."

"Just do your best to find something out," I said after a small chuckle.

"K," she said, "I'll get back to you as soon as I can… Oh crap Chiron's coming, gotta go bye."

We finished the Iris message and heard a big boom behind us. We spun around and saw something large fly off as the van tipped over and started to roll down the deep, steep ditch. Screams came from inside the van as it fell. The four of us simply stared at it in awe until it reached the bottom. It was clear that whatever that thing was, pushed them over. We skidded down the ditch and ran into the sideways van.

"What was that thing that pushed the van?" shouted Eli as he opened the door that faced up. Everyone crawled out and all of the boys and I all pushed it right side up. Good thing there were so many of us.

"We don't know," said John, "None of us saw it, but I suggest we leave before it comes back."

"How?" asked Salvia, "The road's up there."

Before any of us could answer there was a loud noise that sounded like a horse mixed in with a rooster.

"I guess we'll have to drive off the road then," said Eli as he jumped in the driver's seat. Christian got shotgun and pulled out his bow just in case.

The rest of us sat in the seats we were in before we stopped to send the Iris message. I went over all of the creatures that could be a horse or rooster and only got one solution and I didn't like it. Plus I didn't know for sure.

Eli started to drive and we heard both the noise of the horse/rooster and a new separate sound. It was like an eagle or a hawk. This caused Eli to drive faster. Suddenly there was the sound of galloping hooves and bird's feet. It was following us and we didn't even know where we were going.

There was a sudden drop and we found ourselves and the van rolling down another ditch. We bounced all over, hit our heads against the roof the car and slammed into each other. The van landed right side up, unfortunately we were any thing but right side up.

"That's it!" shouted Eli, "Everyone put on seatbelts!"

We got back into our seats and did as he said and the car drove off once again.

"No one look outside the window and don't look at the beast," I said.

"Why?" asked Joseph.

"Because I think it's a…" I started but something suddenly hit the van.

"Look at the ground!" I shouted, "Just don't look at it!"

The creature kept hitting the van so Eli veered the van, causing the van to hit the creature on its side. I glanced at it and my fear was realized. Before it could turn its horse head I looked back at the ground.

Just our luck to run into a Hippalectryon. It had a horse's head and front legs and a rooster legs for its hind legs and a rooster's tail. The front half was black and the back was yellow. That, and if you were to make eye contact with it, you'd die. As it started to stand we heard the eagle sound again and the sound a horse would make when it's in pain. Due to my ADHD I had to look and as did the others.

"Sunshine!" Eli shouted and sure enough there was his phoenix fighting with the Hippalectryon, trying to peck its eyes out. All I could think about was Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets when Dumbledore's phoenix saved Harry from an eye gazing killer monster. But there was a flaw. Phoenixes are generally weak during the night.

So I jumped out of the van from the broken window and slashed at the Hippalectryon while it was distracted. However I missed. By then the Hippalectryon noticed me and spun around. I shut my eyes and so did the others. But it just hit me to the ground and ran on top of me and continued to do so over and over. While it ran over me, it hit my sword and it flew from my hands.

I could hear that Sunshine started to fight with the Hippalectryon once again so I started to blindly search for my sword. However it was nowhere to be found. I opened my eyes for a second and shut them again. From what I remembered from my surroundings there was another near by ditch. And John was swinging his sword at the Hippalectryon while its back was turned. I heard him hit the ground and I knew it was about to do to him what it just did to me so I pulled out Aspis and used my force field to pull the Hippalectryon off into the ditch.

"Christian!" I called. I opened my eyes and saw that it fell in the ditch. Christian jumped out of the car and shot the beast three times with his bow and arrows. I looked down the ditch and saw a bunch of dust. Sunshine flew towards Eli, I found my sword, and Christian, John and I got back into the van.

"Guys," said Salvia, "We have a problem."

"What's wrong," said Eli.

"Peter and Joseph are missing," she said.

"What?" exclaimed Christian.

"Well what happened to them?" asked John.

"I don't know we all had to close our eyes!" said Salvia as she shot me a dirty look.

"Maybe they fell out of the car while we were rolling down the hill," suggested Belle. I observed the broken windows and realized that if they fell out they would have been severely hurt from the fall.

"We have to find them!" shouted Salvia.

"Crap," I muttered to myself, as if we needed yet _another_ problem.

"Don't worry," I said to myself and the others, "We'll just retrace our tracks."

"Two problems with that plan," said Eli, "Problem number one, the tracks the car made were made became nonexistent when the Hippalectryon was chasing us. Its tracks flattened and smeared both its and out tracks."

I looked behind us and he was right.

"Second, I don't remember how the heck we got here."

"Well Odysseus," said Christian, "You have almost, like, a photographic memory, don't you remember."

"My memory isn't that good," I said, "Plus, I was staring at the ground in order to avoid eye contact with the Hippalectryon."

"Well we have to do something," Salvia said.

"Salvia, calm down a bit," said Belle.

Salvia didn't respond. She just got out of the car and started to walk away. Belle followed her.

"Where are you going?" asked Belle.

"To find our friends!"

"What about us?" shouted Belle.

"Shut up!" shouted John, "Salvia, calm down. We'll split up and look for them."

"Normally I'd agree with you," I said as the rest of us got out of the van, "But how would we find each other?"

"Oh," said John, "Didn't think of that."

"We'll figure something out in the morning," said Eli, "It's too dark to search for them now anyway."

He had a point so we all re-entered the van, choose a spot and went to sleep.

**AN: Ahhhhh yet another problrm. So now they have to do the following: 1) Find proof of Demi-Titans. 2) Get recruits. 3) Avoid being seen by the sun and moon and find out who's running them. 4) Find Peter and Joseph. **

**So what started as a simple search has become a scavender hunt. Please Review!**


	6. The Use of Sunshine

**AN: Well, now with several problems on their hands, who knows where their adventure will take thiem. Oh wait, I do. Well I hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

Chapter 6

The Use of Sunshine

Eli woke me up early in the next mourning. I looked out the window and saw that the sun had just begun to rise.

"What is it?" I asked still half asleep.

"Help me wake everyone up. I think I might have a plan," he said eagerly. I heard Sunshine (The phoenix) chirp from outside of the as and Eli and I woke everyone up, one at a time.

"What?" moaned Belle as she was the last to wake.

"I think I found a way to find them," said Eli.

"Hold up," John silenced everyone, "You mean someone _other_ than Odysseus came up with a plan?"

"It's like the Twilight Zone," murmured Christian. more and more of the group began to marvel at the fact that other people could come up with plans as I had usualy always taken the lead.

"Hey," shouted Salvia, "So someone came up with an idea. Big whoop. Let him talk."

"Thank you," said Eli, "So, I thought that instead of us going to find Peter and Joseph, maybe Sunshine could."

We all looked at the bird as it pecked at some of its feathers.

"She's really smart," Eli assured us, "I figured that you can see more from the sky than the ground so as she searched we could follow her from the car."

"Eli that's a great idea," smiled Violet.

"Let's get started," said Salvia.

Eli set sunshine on his shoulder and got out of the van. He whispered to the matured young phoenix and she flew off. He ran back into the driver's seat and drove. I climbed to the passenger seat to keep a look where he was driving while he watched for Sunshine's movements.

"Look out the window's and see if you guys find anything," I instructed the others in the back.

As we drove I found myself looking at Sunshine fly as well, as the sun hit her, light shown extra bright under her wings as though you were using two flash lights to make the day even brighter. Her purple peacock like tail swerved like a flag on the back of a plane. I stared at her to the point where neither Eli nor I were watching the ground in front of us. Suddenly we bumped over a large branch. I looked back at the road to see that we were about the crash into a tree.

"Look out!" I yelped. Within seconds Eli swerved away from the tree. After a few moments to absorb what had happened Eli started to follow Sunshine again. I watched what was ahead of us as we continued to drive.

On occasion I would tell Eli to turn to avoid a tree but other than that we searched for hours.

"I think she found them!" shouted Eli. I looked up and saw the sunshine was circling in the air and then dove to the ground. Eli drove quickly to the spot that Sunshine dropped. We all unloaded ourselves out of the car to see a family eating brunch at a picnic. They stared at us for a moment for awkward silence.

"Hi," said Eli in attempt to break the silence, "What's up?"

"What you doing here?" asked the father.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"The road is just over there," The father said, "We saw this area and decided to eat, we're on a road trip."

"Oh yea," Eli smiled, "Us too."

There was another awkward silence. Sunshine flew into the car, but the family didn't seem to notice as they were to busy having a stare down with six teens and me.

"Well bye," Eli said happily as he led us back into the van.

"Well that was awkward," said Christian as he closed the door to the van."

"Doesn't matter," said Eli, his optimism seemed to keep everything going. The quest so far was a nightmare and it was only the second day.

"Guys," I said, "Sunshine is tired and we haven't accomplished anything…"

"How is this helping?" asked Belle.

"Just listen," I said, "We're going to just have to continue on with the quest. Peter and Joseph can handle their own and they know where we're going…"

"So you're saying we should just abandon them?" snapped Salvia, "What kind of leader are you?"

"A good one," said Belle, "He's right, we're waisting time."

"No," said Salvia as she got out of the van, "I'm not leaving without them. I'm going to continue the search for them. I'll have the plants help me."

"Salvia, be reasonable," said Violet.

"Why aren't you coming with me?" Salvia interrogated, "Joseph's _your_ boyfriend."

Suddenly Sunshine flew out of the car and into the air.

"What the?" Salvia said as she watched Sunshine fly.

"She must sense something," said Eli, "Salvia get in the car we're going to follow her."

We followed Sunshine, so drove and drove to the point where we left the Appellation Mountains. We drove up Indiana and stopped in a town. Smog rose out of factories and filled the sky and the sky was pink as the sun set. The city seemed very associated with steel working.

"Okay there's no way they made it here in just one day," said Violet.

"Where are we anyway?" asked John

"I'm going to guess Gary, Indiana," I said, "At least that's what the sign said."

"Why did Sunshine bring us here?" Eli asked but I had a feeling that it was rhetorical. We continued to follow Sunshine until she glided down and entered through the top window of a four story factory. We all got out of the van and searched for an entrance. We found one but it was sealed shut.

"Now what?" asked Christian.

"I guess we'll just have to break in," said Eli.

"How?" asked Violet, "All of the windows are on the third story and up."

"I have an idea," I said as I got in the driver's seat of the van.

"What are you doing?" asked John.

I didn't answer; I just pulled the van up so that it was right up against the wall. I then climbed on top of the van and opened the nearest window.

"_I_ could have done that," complained Christian.

"Haha, but you didn't," I laughed, "Well, ladies first."

The boys helped the girls on top of the van and one by one we climbed through the window.

**AN: Hmm... What could be so special in ther that would make Sunshine go miles and miles to find. I guess you'll find out next Chapter! PLease Review!**


	7. The Metal Working Maids

**AN: Hey thank you so much for the reviews! They help keep me goinmg so YAY READERS! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter 7

The Metal Working Maids

I should have realized that there was only one floor. The bottom floor with a ceiling that went all the way to the roof. However, I did realize all of this as we end we all fell. Then, of course, we landed on top of each other there were multiple "Ow"s that echoed across the room. The factory was empty and looked like no one had entered it for years. Dust covered the floor and the corners of the ceiling were covered with cobwebs… or spider webs. I preferred to think they were cobwebs after what happened with Arachne last year.

"Sunshine?" called Eli but there was no answer.

"Where'd she go?" asked Christian.

"I don't know," said Violet, "This place creeps me out."

"Same," said Belle," Let's get out of here."

She began to walk towards the door but halfway there she fell through the floor. She screamed as she fell and we ran to the spot where she fell. Once one could see through the mist, you could see her falling to what looked like a floor of fire.

"Belle!" called John as he dived down.

"John, stop!" Christian dove after John.

"Come on we have to help them," cried Violet as she grabbed Eli and me and the three of us jumped down with them. We all fell towards the pit of fire except for Salvia who had a terrified look in her eyes.

We all hit the hard fiery floor. Funny, I didn't expect fire to be so hard. I looked at our surroundings and saw that we were the middle of a giant workshop and that the ground was just designed like swirling fire ubut got brown towards the edges of the room. Gadgets, car, and other mechanic things covered the walls and there was a large wooden table in the center. On top of the table sat Sunshine who was lying comfortably in a heated metal nest sort of thing. In the back ground we heard what sounded like a lady singing in beautiful alto.

"Where are we?" asked Violet as she absorbed the surroundings.

"My guess would be the workshop of Hephaestus," I replied.

"Why would sunshine come here?" asked Eli.

"Maybe she was attracted the heat," I guessed and I saw Sunshine almost sing along to the song in the background, "And maybe she was attracted to the music."

"Hephaestus?" a lovely voice called from a distance the music stooped and there was a sudden sound of a bunch of metal clanking onto the ground. We all turned to see three, seven foot tall golden ladies wearing bronze dresses that resembled a secretary and a maid at the same time.

"Oh," pouted the one in the middle, "You're not Hephaestus. What do you want?"

"Nothing, we were just looking for my pet phoenix," said Eli, "Sunshine come here."

Sunshine shook herself awake and flew tows Eli, resting on his raised forearm.

"Do you happen to know when Hephaestus, our master, will be returning?" asked the Golden Metal lady to the right eagerly.

"He's been gone for a long time," said the one to the left.

"Um," said Christian, "Why are you guys obsessed with Hephaestus?"

"We're his assistants," said the center one, "To be more technical, we're his robotic assistants, Hephaestus prefers to be around robots than Humans. We're called the…"

"Kourai Khryseai," I finished.

"Thanks for letting me finish," said the center one sarcastically.

"I don't know who to break this to yah but you're master has been eaten," said Belle as if she were trying to have a conversation while walking on egg shells.

The Kourai Khryseai gasped in horror.

"What?" cried the one to the right.

"By who?" yelped the one to the left.

"Kronos," squeaked Belle as if she just set off a bomb, "Please don't kill us."

"Why would we kill you?" said the center one, "Did you help him get eaten?"

"No," answered Belle, "We're trying to help him."

"We want revenge for our master," said the one in the center, "Girls pack up your things! We're going to Olympus!"

"Wait," Christian called before they left, "We're missing some friends. Do you think you could help us find them."

"No," I said, "We don't need help."

"But if they have something that Hephaestus made to help us it would make everything so much easier. Not only that, but we would be able to find the Demi-titans too," argued Christian.

"We can handle it on our own," I said, "We don't need any help."

"Yes we do," snapped Christian, "Enough with the stubbornness. Swallow your pride and except that we need help."

I wanted to tell him off, and to tell him that we were doing just fine but he was right.

"I think we can help," said the one to the right, "I think we have just the thing."

She ran towards the large pile of gadgets and rummaged through them.

"Here it is!" she squealed as she pulled out a small tracking devise and ran back to hand it to me, "It's a tracking devise. You just put the name of the person your looking for and click enter, but have to know their full name, otherwise it won't work."

"So we couldn't use it to track the Demi-Titans," observed John.

"Thanks," I said as I reluctantly took the Tracker.

"We'll see you in Olympus," cheered the left one and they all suddenly grew robotic wings.

"Wow," said Christian in awe, "Being a robot must be so cool!"

"It is," smiled the center one and they flew off.

"Wait," said Belle after a moment, "How do we get out of here?"

"The elevator," I pointed to the elevator against the wall that I had observed while the Kourai Khryseai were looking for the tracker.

"Oh," she said and we all clustered into the elevator and pushed the up button. We got back to the main floor and walked out of the elevator.

"Why didn't you come with us?" Belle asked Salvia once we reached her.

"I'm deadly afraid of fire," Salvia answered, "I mean after what happened last year. When the fire engulfed the plants I felt as though _I _was getting burned."

"Sorry," said John as it was his fault the fire started.

I ignored their conversation and found the nearest trash bin and threw the tracker inside it.

"What was that?" asked Salvia.

"What was what?" asked Christian.

"The thing that Odysseus threw in the trash," replied Salvia.

"Odysseus!" shouted Christian, "We need that."

"I told you that we can handle our own," I said.

"You're not the only leader remember?" Christian said as he grabbed the tracker out of the trash.

"We need to talk," said Christian.

Violet, Christian, Eli and I went to the back corner.

"What is you problem?" asked Christian, "Seriously, your pride is clouding your wisdom."

"It's not his fault," said Violet.

"What do you mean?" asked Eli.

"It's his Fatal Flaw, He refuses help feeling that he can do it on his own," said Violet.

"Why didn't you tell me that?" Eli asked me.

"I didn't think it was important," I said.

"Wait, then what's our fatal flaw?" asked Christian in a sudden panic.

"I don't know. Odysseus found out his pretty early," said Violet.

"I'll try to help you with it. Maybe we could tame it down a bit," offered Eli.

"I'm fine," I said.

"No your not," said Violet, "We're going to help you because like Christian said, It's clouding your wisdom."

"This will be the first step," said Eli, "Admit that you need our help."

I grinded my teeth together and mumbled random syllables. It sounded something like: "Gah-ruh-pa-poo," except muffled together.

"Come on," said Eli.

"I…I need help," I said through my teeth, "I need your help."

I began to feel better, as if poison were slowly leaving me.

"Good," smiled Eli, "Now let's find out where Peter and Joseph are."

Christian took out the tracker and put in their names: Peter Welkin and Joseph Brine. There was a moment of silence and the tracker began to beep.

"What's it say?" asked Violet.

"It doesn't make sense," said Christian quizzically.

"How?" I asked.

"What do you mean how?" said Christian, "It just doesn't make sense.

"How does it not make sense?" I repeated my question.

"It says that they're in Salt Lake City, Utah," replied Christian, "There's no way that they would get that far."

"That is weird," said Eli, "Well let's go."

**AN: So, thanks to Sunshine, they know where Peter and Joseph are, even though it seems highly unlikly, you'll see how they got there. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. It's a DogEatDog World

**AN: I'm back. And just to help you, you might want to read the dialogue out loud or you might not understand. You'll see why. Enjoy!**

Chapter 8

It's a Dog-Eat-Dog World

_Chirp, chirp, chirp_ cried the phoenix, Sunshine.

"What is it?" asked Violet.

At the moment we were half way through Illinois. We past miles and miles of corn fields and I was starting to think that that was all Illinois had but then I remembered when Joseph, Violet, and I went to Chicago last year.

"Two things," said Eli, "One; she's pointing out that we only have about half a gallon left…"

"Already?" questioned John.

"… and Second," Eli continued, "She's hungry."

"Well what do phoenix's eat?" asked John, "Cause if it's corn then we'd be all set."

"These corn fields don't have the kind of corn you can eat," I corrected.

"There's a town coming up," said Eli, "We'll see if the a Pet store or something."

"Oh yea sure," said Christian, "'Excuse me Sr. but do you happen to have Phoenix Food here?"

A few started to laugh and we pulled into the small town. Luckily there was a PetCo in the town. We got out of the car and entered the store. We looked at the guy at the check out desk and I could have sworn that for a second his head looked like a dog for a moment. Then again when first looking at them, all of the employee's heads looked like dog heads.

One employee came up to us and began to sniff Violet's hair and another came up and began to sniff John's butt.

"Hey get away from me man," shouted John.

"Scooby!" called the one who had recently been sniffing John's butt, "Re rave rome ralf roods here."

They sounded just like a cartoon Dog that we all know and love: Scooby-Doo.

"What did he say?" murmured Belle.

"No Idea," John replied.

"I think he said 'We have Half bloods here," suggested Christian.

I squinted my eyes and saw through the mist to see that they really did have dog heads.

"Oh!" said another Dog headed person in a black suit with a collar that said 'Scooby.' The type of Dog this man's head seemed to be was a German Shepard.

"Well," Scooby said after sniffing the air, "Rit rappears that re do. come into my office."

We followed the excited, friendly Dog person into his office. It the center was a wooden desk with a bowl of dog food on top. Behind it was a black leather chair and on the back wall hung a large painting of dog's playing poker.

I looked over to Violet and saw that she was nervous and in a way scared. I remembered from when we went on out first quest and rode Laelaps, she told me that she was scared of dogs because the first monster she ever met was a hell hound.

"You okay?" I whispered to her. She slowly shook her head in response. Being the good friend I am, took her hand to comfort her. She recoiled but knew that I meant it as a friend.

"So," said Scooby, "What can I do ror rou?"

"Um," Eli stuttered, "We just came for some bird feed for my phoenix."

"Why do you talk like a cartoon dog?" blurted out Belle.

"Ah," said Scooby, "Rou mean ra ramous Scooby-Doo. Rell, I knew raw righter rand re rartoon ras based roff rof me."

"Oh really," I said after I de-coded his rog-damn-dog talk.

"Yes," said Scooby, "So, roenix rood rou ray? Well, Ri rave rust the ring."

He went to the a book shelf on the wall and sorted through many boxes of pet foods. The he picked one that read: "Sun Bird Food! Made of 90% fire."

"Ris rould do," said Scooby.

"Thanks," said Eli, "So I assume that you…"

Eli struggled to find what the name of the species they were.

"Cynocephali," I answered for him.

"What he said," said Eli, "You guys are friends with Demi-Gods?"

"Yes," said Scooby, "Rust like rogs are men's rest riend, Remi-Rods are our rest riend."

"Good," said Chirstian, "Because we could use your help. I don't know weather or not you knew this but we're at war. The Gods have been eaten and we're looking for recruits. Will you help us."

"Rokay," said Scooby, his long tongue hung out with excitement, "Rit'll be a rog right. Ri rave to rake some ralls."

"Great!" cheered Christian.

Scooby picked up the phone and dialed a number. Within minutes the other end of the phone line answered and Scooby began barking in to the phone. After a few minutes of barking Scooby hung up the phone.

"Re rave a roblem," said Scooby.

"What is it?" asked Christian.

"The rother manegers rof Ret-Ro want to ralk arout it in a reeting."

"A meeting?" Eli attempted to clarify.

"Okay," I said, "May we come with you?"

"Res," huffed Scooby and he lead us out the front door. On the way out, he barked at a man with a Weiner Dog head. I was guessing he was putting him in charge.

"Where is this meeting going to be?" asked John as we walked towards the front door.

"Well," said Scooby, "The PetCo rHQ ris in Ran Riego but rus rogs rave a recial place rat we meet."

"So… where again?" John repeated his question.

"Rou'll see," laughed Scooby. Eli put the Sun-Bird Food in Bele's bottomless purse and Sunshine rested on his shoulder. We climbed into his PetCo van and Scooby began driving.

**AN: Please Review!**


	9. The Dog Meeting

**Sorry It took so long to update but I was a little preocupied by things and my Hunger Games story. But I'm back and here's the new chapter so I hope you enjoy it!**

Chapter 9  
>The Dog Meeting<p>

After five and a half hours, we were near the top of Oklahoma. We found ourselves in the middle of the city Tulsa. We drove through the city and Scooby stopped at a tall apartment building. On the top of the Doors read "Dog's PetCo HQ" in Ancient Greek and Latin. The ancient Greek towards the east, Latin towards the west.

We entered the building and went strait to the elevator. Scooby swiped his pass and the doors opened with a ding. We shuffled in and Scooby pressed the button in the middle. The elevator doors closed and we started to ascend, the quiet elevator music making it more awkward than it already was. The doors opened and Scooby led us to a large room with a long, oval wooden table. We each sat in a chair and were soon accompanied by a man wearing basketball shorts and jersey. He had an athletic figure and the head of a Golden Retriever.

"Oh," said Scooby, "Reverybody, this ris Ruddy."

"Yea," he said, "Hi, like Scooby said, I'm Buddy."

Buddy had a American Accent rather than a Dog accent which seemed almost strange to me. Buddy sat down in the chair next to Violet and she nearly squeaked. She squeezed my hand and then quickly let go.

Within the next few minutes many people with many different types of dog heads filled the room. After they all filled the chairs, Scooby stood up and began barking in a civilized way (If that could actualy be possible). Every once in a while another dog headed person would chime in.

"What are they saying?" I asked Buddy.

"They're debating weather or not we should join you guys to get the gods back." explained Buddy.

"And how's that conversation coming along?" I asked.

"Rather well," Buddy shrugged, "Most want to, others don't."

I grinded my teeth in anticipation. The barking continued and I began ti feel myself become frustracted. Then I stood up, not being able to take it anymore.

"Translate for me," I ordered Buddy, "Listen, You need to act now, The underworld has been taken over by the Titans and the last time I visited there, the dead were not happy about it. The Gods are in Kronos' stomach. Now I'm not sure whether or not the God's treated you well, but you are dogs, your name is gods backwards for crying out loud. And aren't doguposed to be man's best friend? Help humanity by helping us and we will promise to help you."

Most of those words tasted bitter they left my mouth. I don't like asking for help.

"He's telling the truth," Belle stood up with me with a hint of charm speak in her voice, "We promise to be extra nice to you. This could change the world. If the Titans win, they might destroy everything. Is that what you want?"

Buddy translated it all with one single, short, and curt bark (I have no idea how that's translates to one bark). The dogs discussed for a while longer and for a while I was convinced that Belles' charm speak worked. Then, a female dog lady replied. Buddy turned to me and translated what she had said: "Do you _really_ need our help?"

I stood there and bit my lip. I wanted to say no and that in truth, we've handled wars before and could handle them on our own now, but if I did that then I knew we would have lost what might become a valuable ally. There was silence until Eli stood up and said: "Yes, yes we do."

"Yea," I said through my teeth in agreement.

Buddy barked in translation and the Dogs discussed the matter with each other once more.

After a few minutes of barking, a man in a navy blue suit and the head of a beagle stood up.

"We will help you," he said. The others smiled and thanked the Cynocephali.

"Hey," said Buddy, "Why don't I take you guys out to eat. My treat."

"That'd be awesome!" exclaimed John. After everything that had been going on I couldn't believe that we hadn't eaten at all since we left Mount Olympus but then again it was only a few days ago.

Buddy brought us to a stake house and we ate until we were satisfied.

"So," said Buddy as he showed us to the exit doors, "Where are you kids headed?

"Salt Lake City," I said.

"Why are you heading there?" he asked.

"We're picking up our friends," I said.

"Do you have a ride there?"

"Actually no," said Eli, "We left our van back in Illinois."

"Really," said Buddy, "Well I think I might have something to help you."

I bit my tongue in attempt to not say that it was alright and we could handle our own. He led us to a garage. In the back was a chariot large enough to fit a dozen people. It was huge.

"Sweet!" yelped Christian.

"Yea," said Buddy, "That's the Chariot of Medea. She drove it around on her way to terrorize someone new. About 16 years ago she came back and her shop was destroyed. The objects in the shop were scattered and we found this chariot."

"Well what drives it?" asked Eli, "I mean, I don't see horses or anything to drive it."

"Ah," said Buddy, "that would be the Drakons of Medea. They were Ophies Pteroti, or winged serpents. They were separated when store exploded so we have no idea where they are. But, it seems to me like the chariot is attracted to them, like magnets. That's why we have the chariot chained to the wall."

"Do you have any idea where the Ophies Pteroti are?" I asked.

"Our guess is that it's somewhere west of here, that's where the chariot is always pointed to," replied Buddy.

"Could we use it?" asked Christian excitedly.

"Sure, but be warned," said Buddy, "Once it finds the Ophies Pteroti, I don't think they'll leave each other's side. You'll have to capture the snakes."

"We'll be able to handle that," said Violet. If Violet and I could capture the Hind of Artemis, we should be able to capture some snakes and I knew just what would do the trick.

"Well, then good bye," said Buddy.

We pilled onto the chariot and he broke its chains. The chariot zoomed out of the garage as we held onto it and each other in attempt stay on. Once it got out of the exit it flew past the city and into the forest. It dodged and weaved through trees as we went by and of us were starting to slip off.

Sunshine dug its claws into Eli's shoulder's to stay on. Eli winced in pain but got over it within a few seconds. We rode for a few minutes going at miraculous speeds. When we would find ourselves near a street we would zoom by while barely seeing the cars.

"Slow down a bit," Christian began to say with power in his voice. Slowly, the chariot began to slow down as the sun set.

"There you go," Christian said in charm speak, "Now stop."

The chariot stopped after a while and Christian and Belle held it still while John, Eli, and I tied it to a tree.

**Please Review!**


	10. Sunshine Finds the World's Tallest Snake

**I know it's been a while but I'm back with a new Chapter. It doesn't really move the story along but its a fun chapter with lots of fighting in it. enjoy!**

Chapter 10

Sunshine Meets the Worlds Tallest Snake.

"God's that was really fast," said Eli.

"Where are we?" asked Violet.

"Don't know," I said and I had a sudden idea. I took the tracker and made sure that Peter and Joseph were still in the same place. When I found that they were still there I put a new name in the tracker. The spot for the name read: _Violet Curcube._

"Odysseus, what are you doing?" asked Violet.

"Finding out where we are," I answered focused on the Tracker. I pressed the search button and there were a few beeps. Then our location came up.

"Gods," said Christian, who was looking over my shoulder, "We're in Colorado!"

"That's impossible," said Salvia, "We were only on that chariot for a minute."

"Do you think that the Ophies Pteroti will go as fast as it does on its own?" asked Belle.

"I hope not," said Violet, "It was really hard to stay on that thing. I kept nearly slipping off."

"I hope it does," said John, "The faster we find Peter, Joseph, and the Demi-titans the better."

There was the sudden sound of chirping from Sunshine and she flew off.

"Not again," mumbled Eli, "Sunshine come back."

Eli ran after Sunshine and John and I followed him. As we ran Sunshine was snatched from the sky by something. She gave out a sound of panic and we rushed towards her.

Once we found her we saw her wrestling with two incredibly long snakes. Every time Sunshine tried to fly away tone of the snakes would stand on the tip of its tail giving it huge height and snatched her back down.

Their smell was enchanting and attracted us. It must have been why Sunshine had flown off. I know it sounds weird but it did. We snapped out of it and came back to reality.

"What is that? Asked Eli disgusted.

"I think they're Phrygian Drakons," I answered.

"What's it matter, let's kill 'em!" snapped John. The three of us charged and distracted the Phrygian Drakons. Sunshine flew in desperation into Eli's arms.

"Take care of Sunshine," I called to Eli as I deflected the drakon's attacks, "We'll handle the drakons."

"K," Eli replied and he carried sunshine off.

The drakon hissed and flung itself at me. I dodged and stumbled into a fall. The Phrygian drakon pounced on top of me and attempted to go for the kill after knocking my sword from my hands. I held it by its neck to keep it from biting my head off.

Meanwhile John was also having a bit of trouble. He was pinned against a tree keeping the Drakon's constant attacks off of him.

The Drakon started to slither out of my hands so I threw it as hard and far as I could. It hit a tree and plopped onto the ground. I grabbed my sword and went to slash at it but it maneuvered out of the way and my sword got stuck into the tree. It whipped my face with its tail and I went soaring to the ground.

I glanced at John and saw that he was in the same position that I was in a few moments ago, with the snake trying to bite his head off but he seemed to do better job of keeping it off than I did.

The drakon that was attacking me stood on the tip of its tail and jumped. I saw it flying towards me and then a spear zipped right through the middle of it. Dust covered me as the spear flew into a nearby tree. I turned and saw Eli going to get his spear back.

I retrieved my sword from the tree it was stuck in and went to aid John. The Drakon had wrapped him like a mummy and was about to sink its teeth in. I slashed at its head and to dissolved to dust.

"Thanks," he told me as I helped him up.

"Eli's the one you should be thanking," I said, "If he didn't hit my drakon when he did we'd both be dead."

"It was nothing," said Eli as he joined us.

"You know with that hind of aim should be using a bow and arrow," said John, "You know, like a _normal_ son of Apollo."

"But then I can't do close range," laughed Eli. Sunshine flew and landed on his shoulder.

"You," he said to Sunshine, "You need to stop flying off."

Sunshine seemed sad but cuddled its head against Eli's.

"What happened?" asked someone from behind. We turned to find Violet and Belle standing behind us.

"Oh nothing," chuckled John.

"No," said Belle as she used her charm speak ability, "Tell us what happened."

"Sunshine was attacked by Phrygian Drakons and Odysseus, John and I fought them off," blurted out Eli.

"Wow," laughed Belle, "That was way too easy."

"let's get back to the chariot," said Violet and we all walked back to the Chariot.

"You guys ready?" I asked.

Everyone climbed on and John stood at the back. He slashed the rope with his sword and quickly grabbed the side railing. We once again zoomed past the forests, valleys, and the occasional road.

**It's also a little bit short. but I promise, the next chapter will be better. but in order to do that I'll need motivation, meaning reviews, so review!**


End file.
